Bonnie and Liv
This page is about the relationship between Bonnie Bennett and Liv Parker Season 5 In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie first sees Liv in class when she notices the blonde's use of magic on a pencil. Bonnie immediatly figures out the girl's a witch. Later, Liv is seen when Enzo and Damon in order to get Bonnie to help them find Wes kidnap Jeremy and threaten to kill him unless Bonnie finds a witch to do a locator spell. At first Liv denies being a witch but soon admits to it and agrees to help after Caroline threatens her. They're next seen at the Salvatore house where Bonnie is coaching Liv on the spell while Damon and Caroline watch impatiently. At first the lights explode but eventually, Bonnie manages to teach Liv the location spell and it works. In Gone Girl, Liv is next seen at the campus when Bonnie and Jeremy come to her for help in order to find Katherine who's inhabiting Elena's body. At first, Liv starts flirting with Jeremy, which appeared to annoy Bonnie, but eventually she completes the spell and discovers that Katherine's in the church. In While You Were Sleeping, Bonnie is first seen with Liv somewhere around early morning in the empty bar as the blonde brags about sealing Elena in her bedroom to stop her form killing anyone. Bonnie at first acts like it's no big deal and pours a line of salt on the bar asking for Liv to set it on fire. When the blonde witch tries to do it, nothing happens and Bonnie continues teasing her. They're later both seen coming into the dorm where a panicking Elena is burning everything Katherine's ever touched. Bonnie tries to calm her down while Liv says Elena's lost it and watches her. Elena figures out Liv was the witch who sealed her there so she stabs her in the stomach, threatening that she will let her bleed to death unless she brings the seal down. They're both later seen returning to their dorms at night where they say their goodbyes. Liv then enters her room and without any problem lights all of the candles. There, her apparent brother Luke is lying on the bed, wondering about Bonnie with obvious knowledge of her anchor status. Liv then reveals that she's a full practicing, talented witch that was just manipulating Bonnie into thinking the blonde needed help. She admits it's cute how Bonnie teaches her magic, but Luke says it won't be so cute when Bonnie figures out Liv's manipulations and the danger her friends are in. In Rescue Me, Bonnie meets Liv's twin sister Luke and he then tells her that Liv is not really a newbie witch and tells her the truth about them. In Resident Evil, Bonnie goes to see Jeremy after he was ignoring her. She's talking to him at the door, when Liv walks out to talk to Jeremy. Bonnie is stunned when she sees her at Jeremy's house, and she tells her that she's only helping him with Maths. Bonnie then accuses Liv of lying to her face and attempting to kill Jeremy's sister, and asks Jeremy what's going on, but he tells her it's alright and asks her to leave. In Man on Fire, Bonnie is at the bar and keeps glancing at Liv until she asks her what she wants. Bonnie asks her if there's something she can do to fix the Other Side, but then Liv goes to Enzo as he walks in. Later, Enzo grabs Bonnie and then tells Liv to take her upstairs. Bonnie tells her to stop pretending she's scared and shows her she knows that she would prefer if Enzo really did kill Stefan or Elena. Later, Liv winces at the sound of torture below when Bonnie is glancing at her. Bonnie then tells her she was upset that Liv used her, and Liv says that it was nothing personal and it was only to protect the doppelgängers. Bonnie asks her again about the Other Side, and tells her that it's not for her, but to protect her friends and family that are there. Later, Enzo tells everyone to leave, but then attacks Liv, and Bonnie screams for him to stop. Bonnnie rushes to help her, and asks Stefan to give her his blood, and he does to help her. Later Liv was recovered, and looked grateful for what Bonnie did. She asks her to call her brother and asks him if he's OK, but Bonnie said she already called him and he's fine. Bonnie jokes that Liv is gonna get fired, and she agrees. Liv then holds her hand and tells her that there is nothing they can do about the Other Side, and she tells her to say goodbye to Jeremy as he really loves him. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Witches Category:Enemy Relationship